homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakala
|image1 = Sakala.png |image2 = |group = Mothership |role = Fleet Command |type = |cost = |mass = |length = |acceleration = |speed = |drive = |armament = Machinegun Turrets, Missile Launchers |eras = Exile Era |affiliation = Coalition of the Northern Kiithid }}The Sakala is a Carrier in . It is the Command Carrier of the Kiith Siidim expeditionary force of Operation Khadiim. History The Sakala was the first of five command carriers planned by the Coalition, all of whom were dedicated to the operation to recover the Jaraci Object. The titanic vessel was constructed in the Hraal Industrial Works shipyards at Tiir on 1109 KDS sponsored by Kiith Siidim six months before the Kapisi. During these six months the Sakala had been participating in combat operations nearly non-stop due to Gaalsien raiders. Later as preparations for Operation Khadiim begun, the Sakala was relocated to Juno Base, where it stationed until Gaalsien forces attacked the Coalition. The Sakala escaped Juno Base under heavy Gaalsien fire. Soon after escaping Juno Base, the Sakala had been informed that the S'jet Carrier Kapisi changed course and was heading to Sarathi Basin. The two carriers eventually met at the Kalash Site where the Kapisi was already under attack by the Gaalsien Carrier Ashoka's forces. The two eventually defeated the Gaalsien strike force but the Ashoka managed to retreat. The two carriers eventually caught up with the Ashoka in the Beladin Dune Sea. The Sakala engaged the Ashoka, and drove it away from it's resourcing operations so the Kapisi could move in. It is unknown what happened between the Sakala and the Ashoka but the Gaalsien carrier eventually broke away from the battle and returned to the Dune sea. Soon after that the Sakala used the same strategy against a Gaalsien Base luring most of it's defenders away, but the defenders broke away from the battle once again. Later the Sakala had been pinned down in the Whispering Gallery by the Gaalsien Carriers K'had Retribution and K'had Sunder but with help from the Kapisi managed to push back and destroy the two Carriers. After that the Sakala had been held up by Gaalsien forces while the Kapisi took the Khashar Plateau where the two eventually met again, waiting for the landers from Tiir. The Sakala coordinated it's arrival with the Siidim lander Two-Nine Echo and started resupplying immediately. As soon as they finished the Sakala opened fire on the S'jet Landers 05B and 05C, destroying 05B mid air. The next time the Sakala and the Kapisi met at the Torin Crater they were enemies. The Sakala drove away the S'jet Science team led by Rachel S'jet and claimed the crater. The Kapisi soon arrived and the two Coalition Carriers fought each other, resulting in the destruction of the first Coalition Carrier, the Sakala. Crew * Commanding Officer: Capt. Mashad Siidim Trivia * The Sakala derives its name from a city mentioned in the Mahabharata, an ancient Indian Sanskrit epic. The city is believed to have been called "Sagala" in real life, a city that was razed by Alexander the Great, but was rebuilt and exists in modern times as "Sialkot", an industrial center of Pakistan. Category:Deserts of Kharak: Vehicles Category:Deserts of Kharak: Coalition Vehicles